1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone of a folding type.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a structure of a conventional mobile phone of a folding type. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional mobile phone, a first case 200 and a second case 300 are coupled by use of coupling means 400. The conventional mobile phone has a structure in which the second case 300 can be opened and closed. Such a mobile phone 100 of a folding type has a feature in that the mobile phone 100 is easy to be housed because of compactness thereof in a state where the mobile phone 100 is folded. Note that FIG. 1 shows a plan view of the mobile phone 100 when the second case 300 is opened.
The first case 200 is provided with a main operation unit 600 for entering a phone number and performing various operations on a main surface thereof. The main operation unit 600 is provided with a plurality of operation keys including a menu key, a cursor key, a select key, a cancel key, and a short cut key, for example.
The second case 300 is provided with a main display unit 500, of a liquid crystal display (LCD) on a main surface thereof, the main surface facing the main operation unit 600 in the state where the mobile phone 100 is folded. The main display unit 500 displays character information such as a phone number and an electronic mail.
A back surface (not shown) of the second case 300 is provided with a light emitting diode (LED) for indicating an incoming call, the LED lighting up upon receiving an incoming call. For the LED for indicating an incoming call, it is possible to select one color among plural kinds of colors of light which are registered previously.
Moreover, the first case 200 is provided with a control unit (not shown) and a storage unit (not shown). The control unit is intended to select and set various functions included in the mobile phone 100 in accordance with instructions entered by use of the operation keys. The storage unit stores image information to be displayed on the main display unit 500 and various types of information registered by a user.
Next, in the structure described above, operation procedures of the conventional mobile phone will be described with reference to FIGS. 2A to 2C. Note that, in the following, a description will be given by taking as an example a case in which a ring tone (Ringer Call) of the mobile phone 100 is set to a desired sound or melody. It is assumed that plural kinds of ring tones or melodies are previously registered in the storage unit.
FIGS. 2A to 2C are plan views showing examples of screens which are to be displayed on the main display unit of the mobile phone 100 shown in FIG. 1.
When the main display unit 500 is in a standby state, if the user of the mobile phone 100 pushes the menu key, the control unit causes the main display unit 500 to display a menu screen shown in FIG. 2A.
Subsequently, if the user operates the cursor key while watching the menu screen to move a cursor to a desired select item (in this case, “Setting Phone”) and then pushes the select key, the control unit determines a setting of “Setting Phone” and causes the main display unit 500 to display a select screen shown in FIG. 2B. At this time, it is also possible to cancel the determination of the “Setting Phone” by pushing the cancel key.
Next, if the user operates the cursor key while watching the “Setting Phone” screen to move the cursor to a desired select item (in this case, “Ringer Call”) and then pushes the select key, the control unit determines a setting of “Ringer Call” and causes the main display unit 500 to display a select screen shown in FIG. 2C.
Finally, if the user operates the cursor key while watching the “Ringer Call” screen to move the cursor to a desired select item (in this case, “Melody 1”) and then pushes the select key, the control unit determines a setting of “Melody 1.”
As described above, in order for a user to set a desired function for the mobile phone 100, the user is required to operate the operation keys for a number of times. Accordingly, the user has to take a lot of time and efforts to operate. The conventional mobile phone 100 is very inconvenient particularly in a case where the user wants to change a setting frequently. A short cut key is intended to be used for solving such a problem. By registering a specific select item previously, it is possible to jump to a desired select screen in one operation with the short cut key.
For example, if “Ringer Call” is registered in advance correspondingly to a short cut key, it is possible to switch directly to the screen shown in FIG. 2C in an operation with the short cut key.
In the conventional mobile phone 100 of the folding type, there is a demand for a simple operation in the state where the mobile phone 100 is folded. However, in the state where the mobile phone 100 is folded, the main display unit and the main operation unit cover each other, and therefore there is a problem in which the main display unit cannot be watched and in which an operation by use of the main operation unit can not be performed. Moreover, if the main operation unit cannot be operated, it is also impossible to use a short cut function as described above. Accordingly, in a case where the user frequently changes the ring tone or the color of light of the LED for indicating an incoming call, the user has to open the second case 300 every time the user makes a change. Thus, the user takes a lot of time and efforts.
The present invention is intended to solve the above described problems inherent in the conventional technology. It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile phone in which a ring tone and a color of light of an LED for indicating an incoming call are easily changed even in a state where the mobile phone is folded.